The present invention relates to a modular sign assembly of various modular configurations, wherein a flexible sign panel or insert is removably installed in a sign frame with the flexible sign panel defining a curved or arcuate panel member when in an installed position.
Sign systems employing removable sign panels typically comprise a sign panel or insert removably mounted in a frame or base. The sign may be of various sizes, from a small name sign that sits on a desk to a larger sign that is mounted to a wall or supported on a pedestal. Sign systems commonly vary in size from signs as small as about 2″×6″ or smaller to signs that are about 48″×96″ or larger. Signs may be single sided or double sided with the sign display panel revealed on one or both sides of the sign frame, respectively. Typically, a larger number of components are necessary to produce a wide variety of signs of different sizes and shapes. Multiple components are expensive and complicated.